yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/171-180
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 171. || لابه بدگمانی کردن و حرص‌آوری || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ. || Hekim, “Hastalığının ne olduğunu hemen anladım. Seni tedavi hususunda sihirler göstereceğim;|| And then he said: “I understand now why you are sick and I will quickly bring about a miraculous cure |- | 172. || کفر باشد پیش خوان مهتری || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Sevin, ilişik etme, emin ol ki yağmur çimenlere ne yaparsa ben de sana onu yapacağım;|| Be happy and don’t worry anymore and let all of your fear go for I’ll revive you as rain does that falls on a grassy meadow. |- | 173. || زان گدارویان نادیده ز آز || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ. || Ben, senin gamını çekmekteyim, sen gam yeme; ben sana yüz babadan daha şefkatliyim;|| will do all the worrying for you, so you do not need to worry: much more kind than a hundred fathers is how to think of me. ,. |- | 174. || کفر آن در رحمت بریشان شد فراز || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Aman, sakın ha, bu sırrı kimseye söyleme; padişah senden bunu ne kadar sorup soruştursa yine sakla;|| But, now a warning… do not tell this secret… not to anyone: even if the king asks you many times, tell it to no one, no one! |- | 175. || ابر بر ناید پی منع زکات || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Sırların gönülde gizli kalırsa o muradın çabucak hâsıl olur;dedi.|| If your heart like a deep grave that holds your secret becomes, more quickly that desire on which your heart is set becomes.” |- | 176. || وز زنا افتد وبا اندر جهات || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Peygamber demiştir ki: “Her kim sırrını saklar ise çabucak muradına erişir.” || The Prophet said that if one hides his secret thoughts inside that which one desires one has; so... secrets one should hide. |- | 177. || هر چه بر تو آید از ظلمات و غم || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Tohum toprak içinde gizlenince, onun gizlenmesi, bahçenin yeşillenmesi ile neticelenir.|| When seeds are dug deeply so they impossible to see become the secrets that are inside the garden’s great bounty become. , |- | 178. || آن ز بی‌باکی و گستاخیست هم || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Altın ve gümüş gizli olmasalardı... madende nasıl musaffa olurlar, nasıl altın ve gümüş haline gelirlerdi?|| If gold and silver were not hidden away and difficult to find how could they be nourished if they had already been mined? . |- | 179. || هر که بی‌باکی کند در راه دوست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || O hekimin vaitleri ve lûtufları hastayı korkudan emin etti.|| All soothing words and promises that physician gave to her made that sick one feel safe and vanished all her fears were. |- | 180. || ره‌زن مردان شد و نامرد اوست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Hakiki olan vaitleri gönül kabul eder, içten gelmeyen vaadler ise insanı ıstıraba sokar.|| Some promises are true, sincere... the heart’s always grateful: others are false promises so full of difficulties, truly hateful. :